Pumpkin Pie Kisses
by Kage Otome
Summary: Oneshot No one should be alone on Thanksgiving. YusukexKagome.


A/n: Here is a little Thanksgiving based one shot. I know in Japan, they don't celebrate Thanksgiving, because it is an American holiday, but just go with me.

Dedications: To **Kawaii Craziness** in hope that you find inspiration again.

Summary: No one should be alone on Thanksgiving

Pairings: Yusuke/Kagome

**Pumpkin Pie Kisses**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

He was alone again. It was really no big surprise, he should've been used to it, but he wasn't. His mother was out somewhere, getting drunk with her friends, and he was here alone. Call him bitter, but was it so much to ask for someone to be with, especially on Thanksgiving. Spending Thanksgiving alone, how sad for him. Keiko had invited him, but they were no longer dating due to irreconcilable differences. Kurama, Kuwabara, even Genkai invited him. He didn't want their pity, so he didn't go. Even Hiei was enjoying Thanksgiving with Genkai and Yukina...

Sitting at the window, looking out into the star dotted sky, he sighed to himself. He couldn't even bring himself to get out of the apartment, go beat on some punks. Thanksgiving was all about giving thanks for what we have, right? But what did he have to give thanks for--no one was there...What? A little self-pity every once in a while never hurt anyone.

_Am I the only one alone on Thanksgiving?  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed softly to herself as she looked out into the night sky, it really wasn't as beautiful as the Sengoku Jidai, but it was home. Glancing at her mother with soft blue eyes she eyed the left over meal, by the time she'd returned from Shard Hunting they'd already finished their Thanksgiving meal. Boy, oh boy did she feel guilty for missing that. Kun-loon, told her, they knew that if Kagome could've been there she would have, but whatever they were doing was very important to.

After all, they were saving the world.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head as she grinned in delight. Perhaps there was someone else's day she could brighten instead. Quickly making up a basket of food she pulled a winter coat over her long sleeve, shirt. Grabbing the basket she stepped outside into the cool, brisk November air. Grinning she began her walk to an old friends house.

He'd be so surprised.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding, Dong...

Yusuke's eyebrow shot up into his hair line as the familiar chime of the door bell caught his attention. '_Who the hell could that be?'_ he thought as he climbed from his position near the window to answer the door. Opening it his eyes widened in surprise before an entirely different emotion filled them--delight. Standing in his doorway wearing a white winter coat, and black jeans was Kagome Higurashi, his childhood friend. Grinning at her, he ushered her inside, taking the basket from her and setting it down on the clean dining table.

"Kagome!"

"Yusuke!" Kagome exclaimed her voice muffled by his hug.

Grinning down at the petite girl his nose twitched smelling the delicious aroma that could only be Mama Higurashi's cooking. His mouth twitched upwards in appreciation. Taking off her heavy coat she threw it carelessly across the couch before dragging a drooling and completely dazed Yusuke to the table. Fixing him a plate of American food that Mama had been trying out, she told him to 'dig in'. He did so with great vigor.

It was quite amazing, like watching a pie eating contest only instead of a pie, it was a mixture of Turkey, stuffing, rice and corn. And there was only one contestant in this contest, Yusuke. Watching him amusedly she hid a smile behind her hand as she walked deeper into the apartment, towards Atsuko's room. Knocking, getting no answer she peeked in to find the room deserted. Kagome frowned before shaking her head. The answer was obvious.

Atsuko was out getting drunk and partying.

Kagome swore she was worse then any teenager could ever hope to be. Making her way back to Yusuke she wasn't the least bit surprised to see him already consuming another plate. When she packed enough for both Atsuko and Yusuke that meant she packed enough for about 4 maybe 5 people. He was a growing boy, besides he could always eat more tomorrow. He went enough without eating as it was, so he over compensates by eating a lot and one time.

Kagome amused herself by watching him eat. It wasn't that he was sexy when he ate, more so that it was just so---funny. She often wondered when he had time to breath between bites. He's always been like that, even as a child. She remembered those days fondly. That was, ironically how they met. Yusuke for some reason was climbing a tree and he tripped on a knot and fell, right into a 5 year old Kagome's lunch. Kagome was so startled she, as all brave little 5 year old girls do, punched him, right in the---well i'm sure you know.

Anyway, after that minor mishap they got along surprisingly well, Kagome ended up sharing her lunch--oden--with him, feeling guilty about punching him where it hurt. And being an innocent 5 year old girl she had no idea _why_ it hurt him, not having learned the difference between boys and girls yet. They split a slice of pumpkin pie that day.

It was the day Yusuke Urameshi received his first kiss.

Kagome bent over and kissed his cheek, leaving an imprint of her small lips in an orangish color. Pumpkin pie.

Good times.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kagome, got any dessert?" Yusuke asked eyeing the basket, before it was 'rescued' by Kagome.

"Of course. What kind of girl do you take me for?" Kagome asked in mock offense.

"My apologies, Lady Kagome." Yusuke said sarcastically.

Kagome burst into laughter.

"Here."

Yusuke cocked a brow.

"Pumpkin pie?"

"Yeah." He obviously remembered too.

Yusuke took a bite, savoring the familiar sweetness. Taking another forkful he offered it to Kagome and she took a bite, her eyes closing in bliss. It was together they shared that slice of Pumpkin pie, just like all those years ago. As the moon rose and the stars twinkled the two friends watched the stars in comfortable silence, Yusuke holding her to his chest. Looking down at her, he couldn't think of anyone, else who compared to her. Glancing up at her friend she blushed under the intense stare she received.

"Kagome..."

"Yes Yusuke?"

"I'm going to kiss you?" Kagome glanced up startled.

"You are?"

His face came closer to hers.

"Yes." Was a whisper, against her soft lips as his warm, rough ones claimed hers in wild abandon. A soft moan there, a light touch here and the sweet lingering taste of pumpkin pie. A light brush of tongue against lip, all hesitation and restrictions gone Kagome opened herself up to him, maybe it was time they both let go of past hurt, past pain and love again. In each other. Both broke away to catch their breath, Yusuke cuddling her closer, Kagome nuzzling him, neither of them breaking eye contact.

Neither noticed as a shooting star flew across the sky.

The only thing they noticed was each other and the fading taste of pumpkin pie kisses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Kind of short, what did you think?


End file.
